


Fire Through the Looking Glass

by KnightsofEclipse



Series: Avatar the Last AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Usa used to be in Azula's favour. Not anymore. It's all thanks to Zuko that she's even alive, she could at least be a little grateful. AU starting at book 2, follow this quirky romance to see how prince Zuko deals with his new suitor. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.





	1. Prologue

The black haired girl shook off the thought as it tried to work its way back into her mind. She couldn’t be distracted now, not when she had so little time. She peeked over her shoulder to see if her two brunette companions were still following and did not stop to start bickering again. As she caught sight of them one of the two, the one with darker skin, tripped over the hem of her dress and fell on her face. The sound of her fall made the other girl cringe and the black haired girl straightened from her crouch. 

“Now I’m sure the whole Fire Nation knows we’re here,” the black haired girl said sarcastically. She placed her hands on her hips and pouted down at the fallen Waterbender. 

The other girl, who had been leaning against the wall, walked over and placed her hand on the Firebender’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter what the rest of the nation knows, we just need to get our information to the Prince.” 

The Firebender looked over her shoulder at her Earthbending companion and sighed. “I know. It's just…If Azula finds out we’re all dead, and I don’t want to be responsible for the deaths of two of the most important people in the world.” 

“Relax, Usa.” The Waterbender got up and dusted off her dress. “We can handle Azula. And even if she does bring along her posse, we’re an even match for them.” 

The Earthbender nodded solemnly. “Cen’s right. Not to mention you and Prince Zuko held your own pretty well before the Dragon of the West had to step in.” 

Usa looked back and forth between her two companions and smiled. “I know. I shouldn’t worry like this, but still…” Tears formed at the corners of her eyes which she at once whipped away. “Never mind, we’re on a mission here! Satari, do you feel anyone coming?”

The Earthbender closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. “All clear.” She nodded.

Usa reset her face into a look of determination and continued to lead the way around the twisting corridors of the royal palace. Her mind whirred with battle plans and what was scheduled to happen in two days where she to fail now. And once more her mind drifted to the implications of exactly what she was doing. She hadn’t realized she had stopped walking until Cen and Satari stopped and called back to her.

“You okay, Usa?” Satari asked, snapping Usa out of her thoughts. “You look like you’ve changed your mind.”

Cen reached forward to place a hand on Usa’s elbow. “We’d understand if you’d rather go through with it. I mean…” She looked away as Usa brushed past her, a new determination set in place.

“I can’t let my feelings cloud my judgment! If I go through with this now I’m basically dooming the world to years of Fire Nation torment beyond what it has already endured!” Usa huffed, holding herself tall, and then relaxed her shoulders and hit her fist against the wall. “There has to be another way of doing this.”

“Oh, but there is.” The spine chilling voice made all three girls freeze. They all remained with their backs to the icy fire Princess as she spoke. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you leave? You’re getting sloppy. Must be from spending too much time with my brother.”

Usa turned, feeling her rage build. She was about to lash out when she saw that her friends had been captured by Azula’s lackeys while she had had her back turned. “Let them go.” Usa tried to keep her voice calm, but the tone she used was still an order which appeared to anger the Princess further. She tried again. “I’ll do what you want, Azula. I’ll sit quietly until this is over. But then what? How long do you expect to hold the leash?” She tried to stand her ground, not give in to the intimidation that leaked from Azula’s very essence. 

Azula’s smirk faltered for barely a moment before she was pushing back for dominance of the situation. “You will remain quiet. But not because you choose to. Oh no, I’m taking away the choice part. You’ll be quiet because I tell you to.” She sounded close to hysterics. “It's your silence, or your friends’ lives. Really I should teach you the lesson now for disobeying me once already. But I’ll be generous and give you this one free. But this is your only warning.” Azula signaled for Mai and Ty Lee to take Cen and Satari away. She, herself, turned to leave as well, confident that Usa would go back to her room, but turned back to give her one last warning. “There is always the option of going back to the original plan. If this is all too much for you, that is.” She gave a snakelike smile and walked away like the princess she is.

Usa stood there and watched Azula and her team disappear down the corridor. She sighed and slumped against the wall when they finally were out of sight. “Now what?” she asked herself in defeat. “Do I go to Zuko anyway and just ask him to stay quiet for two days, but then what?” She slammed her fists against the wall again. “Argh! I can’t do anything!” She sighed again. “Azula’s right. She’s always right. I don’t deserve any of this. And she’s been so gracious to give me everything. What’s wrong with me?” 

“Nothing.” Usa looked up to see Zuko offering her a hand. “There’s nothing wrong with you. You deserve the world. And Azula always lies. Whatever she said to you, don’t believe it! She’s not worth your time.” Usa smiled weakly and took Zuko’s hand and stood up.

“How do you always have so much faith in me?” Usa smiled at the Prince. “But really, I’m just a nobody who got lucky. If you hadn’t saved me, I’d be dead.”

Zuko pulled her closed and kissed her forehead. “Let’s not linger on what could have happened. C’mon, look happy. We’re getting married. Isn’t this what you wanted from the start?” He jokingly held her out to kiss her face lovingly. 

“I warned you not to fall in love with me.” Usa pushed Zuko away before he could lay one kiss on her. “Why can’t you listen to me for a change? We’ve dug ourselves too deep. I hope you’re ready for what’s about to happen.” She turned away and wrapped her arms around herself.

Zuko reached out and touched her arm. “What? If something’s bothering you, tell me!” Usa remained silent and Zuko roughly turned her around to face him. “What is your problem?”

Usa sighed and let her hands fall heavily to her sides. “I love you, Zuko. I just won’t stand by and watch Azula win. The wedding’s off.” She watched the hurt form on his face and she turned her back to him and began walking away. “I’m sorry,” she whispered as her own tears finally freed themselves. “So, so sorry.”


	2. Chapter 1

The black haired girl with the bright blue eyes darted warily in the dark. She didn’t dare light a fire for fear of being caught. What she was doing was against the law after all. She tiptoed between the rows of docked ships, trying to locate the one she had helped load during the day. 

The night was moonless, being nearly two weeks since the miraculous red moon incident. Being palace staff, she had been able to acquire firsthand information about what had happened. According to those who survived, the moon spirit was killed by Admiral Zhao. The Fire Lord had not been happy to hear of the admiral acting without orders, and the dark haired girl knew she would have had to clean up the mess had the man survived the ordeal. No one was quite sure what killed him, but word said the Dragon of the West was a witness. 

She sighed, keeping it just louder than a breath so as not to get caught. She couldn’t believe this was even necessary. The Fire Lord had ordered her to accompany his daughter on her mission. He had said it was to tend to her, something she had never had to do before, but she knew it was to keep the princess out of unnecessary trouble. But just 24 hours before, the princess had vetoed her father’s decision to take the “peasant” with her. Which put the girl in her present situation; sneaking on board Princess Azula’s ship. 

‘If she ever finds out about this my head will be on a platter,’ she thought. As she neared the end of the lined up ships she found the one she was looking for. It was third in from the end, small, and made to hold passengers. ‘What is she thinking?’ the girl wondered. ‘She plans to load a whole platoon or battalion on that?’ The girl swung her head in dismay then looked around with a steady eye. Seeing the coast was clear, she darted up the gangplank and disappeared into the captain’s booth. 

Inside the booth was a large wheel and a table covered in maps. Hidden by the table, in the corner of the room was a hatch. Before unscrewing it and descending to the storage facilities, she stopped to make sure all coordinates where set and correct. Seeing everything was perfect, exactly as she’d expect from Azula, she climbed down the ladder and pulled the hatch closed behind her. 

Below, it was darker than the night above and she couldn’t help but flick her wrist out to light a fire in her palm. Now being able to see, she surveyed the room to find the best hiding place. ‘Something comfortable. I’ll be down here awhile,’ she thought and then settled for a small space behind a pile of potato sacks. She then adjusted a nearby sack of flour to shield her from the other side. Once content with her spot, she settled in and fell asleep.

In the morning, she was awoken by the sounds of shuffling boots on the floor above her. ‘They’re here,’ she thought and noted she would have to watch her movements. She hadn’t accounted for being able to hear footsteps above her; alerting her to the possibility of them being able to hear her if she wasn’t careful. ‘They don’t call me Ozai’s Angel for nothing,’ she reminded herself. She was a skilled assassin, trained to kill enemies of the state. She was also a skilled Firebender, perhaps not as good as the royal family but not bad, and she could hold her own in a close combat fight with anyone in the Fire Nation army. She wasn't afraid to take out anyone who might discover her, she just prayed it wouldn't come to that.

The day past uneventfully and she decided to take a peek on deck when the movements of soldiers stopped. She waited an hour after the sounds had stopped before picking her way through the storage.

Once on deck, she stretched her tired and stiff limbs. She then looked around for any indication of how far they had gotten from shore. She checked the sets again, noting that they were off course before adjusting them. "Incompetent fools," she muttered under her breath. Satisfied with what she had found out, she made her way back to her hiding place. 'Two days,' she thought. 'If we don't veer off course again we should land in two days.' Those were the comforting thoughts that played over in her mind as she fell asleep.

\--+--

When she woke next, it was due to the unsteady rocking of the ship as it docked. 'Did I sleep through the whole day?' she wondered. Noting the ruckus she heard above, she decided it was safe to stretch and prepare to watch from a better vantage point. She didn't, however, account for there to be any soldiers below deck at this time.

"A person?" a soldier asked his comrade, pointing at the girl.

"It's a stowaway! Alert the princess!" the other man barked. The first man took off up the ladder while the other made his way through the supplies. "You there! Who are you? State your name, age, and alignment!"

The girl blinked at him. 'He doesn't recognize me? Fine, I'll do the introductory thing.' She stretched once more before kneeling down as she would before anyone the Fire Lord brought to see her. "My name is Usa of the night, known around the nation as Ozai's Angel and the lifeblood of the Fire Nation. Despite my size I am 16, and I work for the Fire Lord. I suggest you back down, I've been given orders to observe the princess and make sure this mission run smoothly." Usa hated using the "authority voice", as she called it. She felt it unnecessary and loud, once people knew who she was they were as afraid of her as they were Azula. 

The other man returned as Usa stood up. "The princess requests that all stowaways, regardless of whom they may be, be brought to her for punishment" he announced with superiority. 

Usa rolled her eyes. 'Idiots,' she thought as she cartwheeled towards the men. Once she was close enough, she extracted the hidden blades attached to her ankles and lit them with Firebending. She began wielding the twin knives as if they were nun-chucks, the fire trailing behind them to complete the illusion. To her surprise, the men didn't look the least bit scared. 'These men really are idiots,' she thought as she ran the fire right over one man's nose. Not expecting anything, she was open to attack and the man caught her wrist in front of this face. "What the -?" she gasped as the other man disarmed her and she was escorted to the deck. 'Well, I'm dead.'

On deck, the crew was busy making the ship presentable. The guard not holding her steady questioned a younger soldier. "Where is the princess? We have a stowaway," he barked, frightening the boy.

"Sh-she left. S-said she had business in the town. Sh-she said she'd be b-back before it got dark." The boy shook in his boots trying to relay the information. Usa almost felt sorry for the poor kid. "Sh-should I guard the prisoner until sh-she returns? S-sir?" The boy was sweating under the pressure of speaking to his superior.

"Yes. Keep her restrained. We're dealing with an assassin." He handed Usa over and marched away, looking important, back to the duties that were designated to him.

The boy led Usa below deck again, this time to the passenger hull, though. Once safely inside an unused room, he shut the door and released his hold on Usa. "Are you alright? What's Ozai's Angel doing aboard the princess' ship?" he questioned with wide eyes, his stutter disappearing.

"You know me?" Usa was surprised to find someone so young who was familiar with her feats. 

The boy nodded eagerly. "I'm a scribe back at the palace. I'm the one who records all your missions and writes the letters you receive. You and I have a lot in common, including that both of us aren't supposed to be here." He looked around nervously, as if someone might hear them. "This room isn't being used. You can hide down here until we get back to the Fire Nation. The guards will likely forget about you once the princess returns."

Usa blinked in surprise, then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "If you're not supposed to be here, then what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I, well it's a little silly," he sputtered about, trying to find how to word his response. "I just wanted to experience a real Fire Nation missions, just once." His eyes had the gleam of someone living there dream, much the way Usa assumed hers looked in the heat of battle. "You should rest up, you haven't eaten since you've been on board, have you? I'll bring you something to eat so you can get your strength back." He left her alone after that.

While waiting for the boy to return, Usa busied herself with writing a letter to the Fire Lord, explaining herself. "The old man's going to have my head, that's for sure," she muttered to herself as she drew long strokes on the parchment. She mumbled some other things, none too nice, about the Fire Lord.

The boy didn't return, Usa assumed he got caught up in his charade, and she never got any food. She heard Azula return, holding her breath as the Fire Princess walked past the door she was hidden behind. "I don't want any more disturbances this evening." Usa heard Azula order her guards. "I will deal with everything tomorrow, after Zu-Zu gets here." There were some muffled affirmations and the door was slammed in the faces of the men.

Usa pressed her ear against the wall, trying to determine how faraway the princess was residing. To her surprised it was the room right next to hers. Deciding there was nothing she could do about it, Usa fell asleep.

Her awakening the next day was rather rude. Two guards paraded into the room for "inspection" to prepare it for Prince Zuko. They saw Usa in the bed and had a Goldilocks moment before grabbing hold of the half-asleep girl and hauling her to the upper deck. Once there, she was brought in front of the princess. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Azula hissed, she seemed on edge. "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" The princess placed her hands on her hips and got right into Usa's face.

Usa looked away defiantly, knowing it was a mistake. "Why does it matter who I am? You're just going to kill me. The Fire Lord doesn't give second chances so why should you?" Usa locked eyes with the scribe-boy who had saved her hide the night before.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer, peasant," Azula spat. She brought her hand swiftly across Usa's face. 

Usa vaguely felt the force of the strike on her cheek, her mind too busy to worry about the pain or damage. 'There's still a person in there somewhere,' she thought before straightening her back and looking directly in the princess' eyes. "Don't play dumb. You know who I am. You taught me to Firebend, back when your father thought I had just as much potential as you. If it weren't for me you'd be a proper lady of high society sitting around. Watching from your brother's shadow."

The last line earned her another slap. Usa knew she deserved everything she got from Azula, every slap and every burn. But it was worth it. Getting under the princess' skin, she knew, was the only thing drawing out her life.

"Agni Kai." Azula hissed gravely.

The guards shifted uncomfortably, unwilling to let Usa go. "Um, Princess, the prisoner is in no shape to fight." The guard holding Usa said. He loosened his grip on her, showing she did not resist.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Azula asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Agni Kai. Let's see if the student has surpassed the master, shall we?" Azula turned her back on Usa and walked across the deck. She then turned and got herself into a Firebending stance. "Whenever you're ready," she called to Usa.

Usa prepared herself, checking her weapons, before getting into a stance. All the guards got out of the way and the duel was started. Azula started throwing punches as soon as her crew was out of the way. Usa narrowly dodged the first few before she was able to launch one of her own. As blue and red fire bounced back and forth, both girls remained completely focused. 

Footsteps echoed on the gangplank, distracting Usa enough to be knocked backward from a misaimed fire blast. She recollected herself, slowly rising to her feet as the new arrivals got on deck.

"Alright, Azula, I'm here now," the Fire Prince said impatiently as he took in the scene before him. "What the -?" He was about to ask when another misaimed fire blast knocked Usa across the deck. Her body hit the siding of the captain's booth with a resounding thud.

"Are we to depart now, Princess?" the captain asked, poking his head from his booth to locate the source of the sound. 

Azula relaxed her stance, adjusting her hair and forced a smile. "Yes, set our course for home." She held her arms out welcoming to her brother, who in turn walked right past her. Her face fell and she glared over at where Usa lay.

"You heard the princess! We're taking the prisoners home!" the head guard shouted. Everyone on board the ship froze. Azula's rage built and Iroh attacked the nearest guard.

In all the mayhem, Usa got up and took a blade from its hiding place in her robe. She wielded it in both hands and rushed at Azula. Moments before it could make contact with the princess, Azula jumped out of the way of both the blade and one of her brother's fire blasts. Usa wasn't deterred and lunged again with the blade. It nicked past her shoulder but didn't do any damage, and the laws of physics took hold and she continued to dive across the deck. She hit the ground and her blade slid overboard.

Usa silently cursed and got to her feet in time to be knocked down once more by Azula's lightning. Weakened by the blow, Usa pulled herself up with the help of the side of the ship. She turned to face the Fire Princess, trying not to show how injured she was. She straighten up and winced at the pain in her back. Azula let a victorious smile work its way onto her face. 

"Give up yet?" she asked sweetly. She started striding towards Usa, everyone around her too preoccupied with trying to subdue the prisoners. Azula placed a hand on Usa's shoulder, as if to steady her, then pushed the girl back to the floor. "You're better-off quitting now, there's no way you can win." Azula looked down at Usa with a dark smile. Just as she brought a fireball into existence in her hands a matching one came whizzing towards her. Usa reached up and grabbed hold of the princess, pulling her down on the deck, and then shielded Azula with her body.

When both girls were safely on their feet, Azula launched a close-ranged fire strike on Usa, sending the girl to the ground once more. "Does my saving your life mean nothing to you?" she muttered under her breath. She started to pull herself up again but was stopped by weight being placed on her back. She looked up to see Azula had her foot resting on Usa's back, holding her down, and was preparing another lightning strike. 'I am so dead.'

Usa closed her eyes and waiting for the end. She was honored to die at the hands of the Fire Princess. But the end never came. She opened her eyes experimentally then looked around in shock. She finally spotted Azula being pinned to a wall by the lips of the scribe-boy. When Azula spotted Usa trying to stand again she sent a fireball into the scribe-boy's stomach. She then began stalking toward Usa, lightning at the ready. "You've lived too long, Little Rabbit."

Azula released the lightning bolt just as Iroh caught her fingers and redirected it away to someplace harmless. "Zuko, Usa, run!" he shouted. Zuko took no time in making an escape, Usa limping behind him. Despite the injuries, she refused to back down and kept her head high.

\--+--

Safely away from the ship, Usa turned on her saviors. "Stop following me!" She glared at Zuko and Iroh, getting a good look at them for the first time. "Well, if it isn't General Iroh and the banished Prince." She got into a fighting stance.

"There is no need for that, my dear." Iroh held up his hands in defense. "We are all worn out. Let us make camp and tend to those wounds of yours. There is no reason to be hostile." He began walking again, turning at the bend of a hill to usher his nephew and Usa to follow.

"He's right, you know. Not that I'll ever tell him that." Zuko gave a sigh and followed his uncle up the path.

Usa stood stubbornly where she was. Iroh walked slowly back, concern permeating his expression. "Come now, child. Let us help you," he said gently, reaching out to touch Usa's arm.

"I don't need your help! I can take care of myself, so don't treat me like a little kid!" Usa slapped away Iroh's hand and turned away stubbornly. Zuko came forward and blocked her way.

"Show some respect!" he shouted at her, forcibly grabbing her wrist. He began dragging her along in the direction Iroh was now heading. "We just saved your life. The least you can do is thank us."

Usa struggled helplessly against Zuko's grip. "I never asked for your help! And now, I'm sure, Azula's gonna go rat me out to the old man. He's going to have a fit when he hears I was "rescued" by traitors." She glared at him and attempted to pry his fingers off with her free hand. 'I hope Scribe-boy found my letter, I might still be able to keep my job if the old man hears the whole story.'

"The old man? Are you talking about my father?" Zuko relaxed his grip, but not enough for Usa to escape. "Who are you, exactly?"

Usa finally gave up on freeing herself and allowed Zuko to drag her along. "My name is Usa, I'm an assassin of the Fire Nation. Technically, I've been watching over you and Azula since you were 9 years old." She gave a shrug.

"You need not worry of my brother's temperament. He will come around. He has forgiven you in the past, has he not?" Iroh stopped, they stood in a field, not nice enough to be called a meadow. "This will do for tonight. Azula will regroup before following up."

Zuko let go of Usa’s wrist and set his pack down. He unpacked a sleeping bag and a first aid kit. He held it out to Usa and offered her a small smile. "Let me dress your wounds."

Usa looked at him, blinked, and then turned bright red. "You pervert! You just want to undress me!" She snatched the first aid kit form the Prince's hands and disappeared down the road. "Don't either of you dare follow me! I'm going back to that river we passed!"

"Nephew." Iroh laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko turned to see his uncle shaking his head in dismay. "Perhaps it's best to think before you speak. Usa is a girl. Thing will be different, now."

"I know, Uncle." Zuko looked up at the sunset.

\--+--

At the river, Usa discarded her damaged clothes and dove straight into the icy water. She shivered and winced at the cold and exertion. Once she surfaced, she stood still for a few moments to let the water quiet. Once her reflection stopped shaking, she surveyed the damage done by Azula's lightning. "It could have been worse," she admitted. 'It didn't help I had to save her and she stepped on it.'

She splashed some water onto it and then exited the river. On shore, she laid herself out in the dying rays of the sun. 'How could Azula attack me like that? I thought we were friends.' Usa sighed. 'Maybe I was too harsh on them. But I'm a skilled assassin, able to take out an entire army on my own. I don't need the help of some failures!' Usa rose to her feet, gesturing determinedly. "I shall prove to them my superiority and they will bow to me as they should!" A gust of wind blew past and she shivered. "After I put clothes on."

She proceeded to wrap her wounds before pulling her robes back on and returning to where she left Zuko and Iroh. When she got there, the camp was set up. At the center was a fire, positioned between some logs. Behind the logs were two sleeping bags and a bed made from branches. She hesitated a moment, suddenly not sure of her motives. She then gave a sigh and walked into camp with her head high.

"Ah, Miss Usa. Are you feeling better after you wash?" Iroh smiled at her. "Can I offer you some tea?"

Usa looked directly at Zuko. "Prince Zuko, you will bow to me! Only then will my honor be restored!" she shouted much louder than was necessary. 

Zuko just looked up at her in surprise. He felt vaguely as if his line was just stolen. "And what if I don't? How do you intend to make me?" He took the tea Iroh passed to him.

Usa narrowed her eyes, making them disappear in the darkness. "I challenge you. The loser admits the winner is superior," she said it very matter-of-factly, in a way that reminded Zuko of Azula.

"Or, we could eat, rest for the night, and duel in the morning. You just got your ass handed to you by Azula, are you sure you're ready to be beaten again so soon?" Zuko laughed lightly before patting the spot next to him. 

Usa glared harder. "How do I know you won't try to disarm me during the night?" Usa stayed where she was, untrusting of anything but the darkness.

"You have my word. What more do you want?" Zuko looked out into the darkness beyond where Iroh sat. "You should come sit by the fire, you might catch a cold otherwise." 

Usa warily walked over to where Zuko sat and seated herself on the opposite end of the log from him. "Why are you so keen on helping me?" Usa asked into the cup Iroh passed her.

"Why did you save Azula from my fire?" Zuko countered. He glared into the fire, done with Usa's attitude.

"She's my responsibility. Ozai sent me to watch over her. If I let her get hurt, I would have failed both him and myself." Usa looked calmly up at the sky. "I have to reclaim my place in her shadow. As much as she doesn't want me there, it's where I belong."

"That seems to have changed." Iroh startled both the teenagers. Usa and Zuko shifted to get a better view of him. "Things do not happen for no reason. The spirits sent you here because they believe it is what is best for you now. One day, you will be thankful for this," Iroh sighed before rising and stretching towards the sky. "We should all get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

Iroh left the campfire, settling down on the bed made of branches. "Goodnight, Uncle," Zuko called. He looked up at the moonless sky, watching the stars twinkle in and out of existence. "Have you ever questioned if the spirits made a mistake? If maybe, you weren't meant to exist, or they cast you wrong?"

"Sometimes," Usa sighed and placed her cup next to her feet. "When I look back on all I've done to get to where I am now, I wonder if there was some mistake. All I've done is hurt people, why should I be so well off for it?"

"Because the Fire Nation rewards for that sort of thing. If I think about it for too long it makes me sick." Zuko tossed his cup down as well. 

"I try not to think about it. I do what I'm told and I live with people who want me." Usa looked up at the sky as a star fell. "I wish the world didn't have to be this way. I don't want to be everyone's enemy."

"Then don't be," Zuko whispered.

\--+--

In the morning, Usa awoke in one of the sleeping bags. It appeared that, after falling asleep by the fire talking with Zuko, he had carried her to bed. She sat up, noting she was the only one awake, and looking around at the men sleeping across camp from her. She rose silently and crept over to the log closest to Zuko's bed and crouched down behind it. She then rested her chin on the log and watched the prince sleep. 

Several minutes later she sat back and looked up at the slowly rising sun. 'What am I doing? I will make him bow to me, and I will regain my honor. I can't get distracted like this.' She crept back over to her side of camp and looked around. 'Shoot! I left my bag on Azula's ship. I don't have any other clothes.' She looked down at what she was wearing, it was a black version of her usual attire. Usa normally wore a red kimono style top with black or gold trim, depending on who she was attending to, and had her hands, feet, chest and hips wrapped in white bandages. Usa had removed her bandages when she had gone to wash, only replacing the ones on her chest and hips afterwards. She sat back down on the sleeping bag to tie her feet back up. 

She was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't notice someone approaching her. "Do you not like shoes?" She looked up, startled, to see Iroh standing over her. "When we get to the next town, we can get some clean bandages, and new robes. The black doesn't suite you much."

He chuckled lightly before walking back to the fire and lighting it with Firebending. Usa followed after placing her weapons back into their sheaths. "When will the lazy bum wake up? I want my duel," she said stubbornly as she sat down on the log she had shared with Zuko the night before. 

Iroh laughed warmly. "He will be up soon enough. You two can have your duel after breakfast." Iroh then proceeded to busy himself making said breakfast.

Usa got bored with watching the general fiddle around with ingredients and decided to go and creep on Zuko as he slept. She slunk over to his sleeping bag and positioned herself next to his head, laying comfortably on her stomach. "You big dummy. Why didn't you let her kill me? We wouldn't be in this mess then." She moved some strands of hair from his face. "Thanks, though," she admitted quietly. 

She went to move another strand when Zuko's hand shot up and caught her wrist. Suddenly she was being pinned to the ground and Zuko was laying on top of her. They both looked at each other in surprise for a moment before Zuko jumped back, freeing Usa. "S-sorry. I thought you were..." He trailed off.

"D-don't startle me like that! I thought someone was coming..." Usa looked away stubbornly, looking back at Zuko through her long black hair. "The general is working on breakfast. He says we are not to duel until we have eaten."

"The general? Oh, you mean Uncle! Yeah, he would say that." Zuko smiled. "So, what are the rules for this duel?" He got into a more comfortable sitting position.

Usa mirrored his position before raising a finger to tap her chin. "Um, anything on your person at the start of the fight is fair game. No bringing outside objects in. And bending's okay, as we're both benders...the fight is just between you and me. There is no need to bring General Iroh into it."

Zuko nodded. "That's right. If either of us hit Uncle it's automatic disqualification." He looked past Usa to where Iroh moved busily around the fire. "What about the prize? And what dictates a victory?"

Usa thought for a moment, looking into the sunrise. "The fight is over when the loser is no longer willing to defend him or herself. And if I win you have to bow to me and recognize me as your superior...what do you want?" Usa hadn't even thought about losing, but she thought it only fair to offer Zuko the alternative.

"Let's see." Zuko rubbed the back of his head, it was warm from having it face the sun. "If I win, you'll travel with me and Uncle. And once I capture the Avatar and regain my honor, then I will tell Father the truth and you're position will be restored. Does that sound fair?" He held his hand out to shake on it.

Usa thought a moment longer and then took Zuko's hand. "It's fair. We can talk more after the battle, okay? Smells like breakfast is ready."

Indeed it was. Iroh had made a simple soup from the remains of their ingredients. He knew they would reach the next town by noon and did not worry about running out of food. The two teenagers ate as if neither had eaten in weeks and neither spoke through the whole meal. When the meal was done, Iroh left to go wash the dishing in the river, as well as himself.

Zuko and Usa positioned themselves on the either side of another part of the clearing. They ensured the safety of the camp by placing a tree between them and the sleeping bags. Neither said anything but they both knew the battle had started. Zuko launched fire at Usa who brought out a knife to use as a mirror. The mirror-knife bounced the fireball away harmlessly and gave Usa an opening to advance towards Zuko. Zuko readied another fire blast as Usa got closer, he studied her movements and dodged to the side at the very last second. As she soared past him, he launched the fireball into her side.

Usa hit the ground and took a moment to get to her feet. Her wounds were not yet healed, and she considered giving up. 'No, I'll fight to the death! The only way he will beat me is if he can kill me!' She rose and pulled another blade from her clothes, wielding both as she had against the soldiers the day before. She ignited the blades and began swinging them around. Once again, Zuko watched and dodged her movements. 'How? How can he see through me?' She got more aggressive as she continued to miss, finally giving up on her weapons the throwing punches instead.

Zuko dodged easily away, having learned well from Iroh that keeping calm in the heat of battle was the only way to win. Seeing that Usa was wearing herself out, Zuko punched back, hitting her firmly in the stomach. Usa gave out under the force of the blow and had no choice but to admit defeat.

\--+--

A few hours later, Usa woke up on Zuko's back. He was carrying her as they continued along the path. "Ah, I see you are awake now," Iroh said conversationally. "How was your nap?"

"Where are you taking me?" Usa demanded weakly. She tried to struggle her way down from Zuko's grasp but had no luck.

"There's a town not far from here. Uncle said we could probably stay at the inn. You can rest and we can plan our next move from there," Zuko stated bluntly. It seemed he didn't want to speak of the matter, so Usa decided it best to keep her mouth shut.

She was rewarded for her silence by being let down once they saw the city. As she tried to continue walking, however, Zuko caught her sleeve. "What?"

"Azula has already issued a command to all nearby villages that we are traitors. We have to have a cover. Any ideas?" Zuko asked, looking hard at Usa.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully again. "Okay, here's the story. Your name is Lee. You and your uncle, Mushi, were sent from your village to help a neighboring one when it was attacked by fire nation soldiers. In that village, as a reward for saving it, the chief gave you permission to marry his daughter, me. Call me...er...what's an Earth Kingdom name? Fen? That's a swamp, right? That will work. Yeah! I'm your fiancée, Fen!"

Zuko and Iroh nodded. "Alright, shall we be off them, Nephew and Niece-in-law?" Iroh began leading the way.

Usa and Zuko hesitated for a moment. Zuko offered his arm to Usa. She took it disgustedly. "I hope we can pull this off," Zuko admitted.

Usa held her head high. "Just be sure you don't really fall for me. There might be trouble then. Just know this; one day, you will bow to me."

Zuko laughed. "The day I bow to you is the day you become my wife," he said jokingly.

"We shall see," Usa said darkly. And then, they were in the Earth Kingdom village.


	3. Chapter 2

Everyone in the village bought Usa’s plan. They were welcomed as heroes and a feast was arranged in their honor. Usa immediately withdrew, not wanting to draw so much attention to herself. However, after much insisting from the chief, Usa joined Zuko and Iroh at the head of the table for dinner.

“Did you find anything out? Any news of Azula passing through here?” she asked as she slid in next to Zuko. 

“Nothing,” he replied back in a whisper. “We were questioned about our Fire Nation hairstyles and had to come up with a response. Uncle told them they were the disguises we used to get into your village as it was being attacked. By the way, Fen is a boy’s name, in case you get asked about that.”

Usa nodded, looking out with a fake smile as the chief introduced them to his highest ranking officers. “…our village humbly welcomes you to stay as long as you please.”

Iroh bowed his head. “That is very kind of you, but we must be on our way tomorrow morning. The Fire Nation is tracking us, you see, and we do not want to bring any bad fortune to your village. Your hospitality for tonight is much appreciated and will not be forgotten.” He took a sip from his tea. “Oh, and I hate to ask for anymore, but we will be needing supplies and clothes before we leave, if that is at all possible.”

“Of course.” The chief nodded kindly at the old general. And dinner went on like that. At the end of the evening, Iroh followed the chief off to make the arrangements for supplies and transportation while Usa and Zuko followed an officer to the room that had been prepared to them.

“This isn’t a problem, is it? You’re engaged, after all…”the officer asked uneasily in regards to single bed laid out for the teenagers.

“It’s fine,” Zuko said calmly. “Thank you, good night.” He briskly walked into the room, towing Usa behind him. They waited as the man closed the door and walked away before they began talking. “We need a plan.”

“We’re headed for Ba Sing Se,” Usa said at the same time. “It’s the only city in the Earth Kingdom that the Fire Nation has not conquered.” Usa looked hard at Zuko, her eyes alive with excitement. “Her task of capturing you was a failure so, likely, Azula will be reassigned to Ba Sing Se. If we get there first we can beat her at her own game.” 

Zuko crossed his arms and shook his head. “Trying to beat Azula at anything doesn’t work. She’ll just find a way to twist the rules to make it so that she wins. The only way to win this game is to capture the Avatar and restore my honor.”

Usa scoffed and began to disrobe. “Yeah, cuz your honor will do you a whole lot of good when Azula kills you, in a way she can make look like an accident, and takes the throne.” She threw her robe at Zuko, hitting him in the face and obstructing his vision. 

He made a move to remove it from his face when he heard the sound of water. “Azula doesn’t even know the Avatar is alive. If we go about this the right way; we still stand a chance at winning against her.”

Usa walked across the room and took her robe from where it rested on Zuko’s face. She wrapped it back around herself and looked him in the eye. “Neither of our plans will work without General Iroh’s input. I suggest we get some rest and converse with the General once we leave tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Zuko said, mildly defeated. He removed his shirt and followed Usa over to the bed. They laid down awkwardly back to back.

Usa shifted around uncomfortably. “Don’t get any funny ideas, okay. That battle was a fluke; I could kill you if I wanted to” she said stubbornly.

Zuko gave a soft chuckle. “I think ‘funny business’ would be the same as admitting defeat. Don’t think so highly of yourself.” He felt Usa roll over to glare at him. He sighed and rolled over as well. “Just go sleep,” he said gently.

\--+--

When Usa woke up, she was alone. She shot up and looked around, expecting Azula to jump her and…she wasn’t really sure what she was expecting Azula to do to her. Kill her? Take her back to the Fire Lord for execution? None of that felt show-y enough for Azula. “I’m going to drive myself mad if I continue to worry about what ifs.” She stopped suddenly as the door slid open behind her.

“Oh, my. You’re awake?” It was a female voice. Usa turned around to see a girl around her age entering and closing the thin door behind her. “I was told to bring you new clothes, something more Earth Kingdom…” She laughed awkwardly as Usa cocked an eyebrow. “My name is Song…y-you are?”

Usa froze a moment, forgetting what she had called herself the day before. ‘It was a boy’s name, um, think Usa! Fen! It was Fen!’ “Fen! M-my name is Fen.” She looked away, slightly embarrassed at her outburst. “Thank you…for your hospitality. We really owe you.”

Song looked up from where she was arranging clothing with a startled expression that relaxed into a warm smile. “You seem so reserved. It’s as if you’re afraid of saying the wrong thing.” She looked back to the clothes. “Perhaps these will make you feel more comfortable.” She held up a more closed up kimono top and a high wasted skirt.

Usa pulled a face involuntarily at the ensemble. “Can’t I wear pants? I can’t move in a skirt. Lee and I are still traveling, I don’t want to be a burden!” She gestured to the shorts she currently wore and then to the skirt as if that explained everything. 

Song looked startled for a moment then covered her mouth to stifle another laugh. “You are so considerate to your fiancé, but I really doubt you could be a burden. He wouldn’t agree to marry you if he thought you were a burden.” 

Usa was taken aback for a moment. It was true she did feel like she was hindering her companions but she did not think of this other side. “I suppose you’re right,” Usa said, a touch of thoughtful awe permeated her voice. 

Song laughed again, a little more rudely than before. “I know I am right,” she said with a bright smile. Usa looked at her so she continued. “Lee told me, himself, that you are the best thing that ever happened to him since he left home. You mean so much to him.” Though she looked very happy for Usa, her voice carried a hint of dismay.

Usa was shocked by this confession. “He really said that?” She wrapped her arms around herself as if to keep balance. “I didn’t even think he liked me,” she admitted more to herself.

Song reached over and rubbed Usa’s shoulder. “Fen, if you need, I’ve been told I am a very good listener.” She met Usa’s eyes with kindness and gentle reassurance. 

Usa sighed and sat back more comfortably. “Lee and I were not on the best of terms as of late. We both have reason to hold a grudge and I didn’t think he’d ever truly like me after all I’ve done.” She pulled away from Song’s hand. “I’m sorry. But, if you knew what I had done, you’d hate me, too.”

Song remained silent. She didn’t move and neither did Usa. The two girls sat there for so long they had both thought the other had turned to stone. The deadly silence was broken when the screen door was opened. “What’s going on here?” Zuko walked into the room.

Usa wiped her hand over her face in case any tears had formed and turned to face him. A bright, fake, smile formed on her face. “Welcome back, Lee. Is everything ready? If you just step back outside a moment I can change and we can be on our way.” Her voice was happier than she ever remembered being and she leap forward and hugged the prince before he could say anything. “Get her out of here before I kill her,” she hissed into his ear before returning to her bright smile and stepping back. “Thank you so much for the clothes, Song. Now, if you’ll excuse me?” She smiled at the very confused girl.

Song nodded and followed Zuko to the door. Before closing it she turned back to speak to Usa. “No matter what you think; I know that everyone has a reason to hate themselves. Once you find that reason, you’ll find your honor.” She left before Usa could answer, shutting the door in a way that said that was all she had left to say.

Usa stripped and re-wrapped her torso and waist. “Find my honor?” She made a sound as if the notion was ridiculous. “What would she know about me or my honor? No one really knows me.” She splashed some more water on her face. “Enough of this. My head must be clear.” She donned the kimono top and then pulled out her sword. “You won’t give me pants, fine. I’ll make some.”

\--+--

Usa emerged from the room some time later wearing a pair of pants she had mutilated from the skirt Song had left her. The Earth Kingdom girl looked dismayed at the fabric but Usa walked proudly to her steed. “Thank you again, Song. Take care.” She pulled herself up and led the way down the path. “No one will miss one little village.” She said cheerfully as they rode along the open road.

“Don’t get any ideas.” Zuko scolded, riding up alongside her. “The last thing we need is to draw that kind of attention to ourselves.” He scowled into the bright morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically unfinished. But it's a natural enough of a stopping point that if I should pick it back up I'll be able to do so cleanly.


End file.
